1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for intermediate transmission of the sensed pressure in a scale having an oil pressure gauge adopted therein for displaying a pressure reading corresponding to the weight of an object or a person.
2. Brief Description of the Preferred Embodiment
Scales are widely used for measuring the weight of an object or a person. The general requirements for a scale are application of the range of weight to be measured, accuracy in displaying the weight readings, linearity in responding to weight changes and simplicity in mechanical construction thereof. Many kinds of scales have been available in the past, such as electronic scales and scales with coil springs provided therein which serve as sensors of the weight, etc. A very popular scale for measuring the weight of a person is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are a perspective view and a simplified elevational view thereof. The scale is composed of a base member A, a gauge D for displaying the weight readings, an assembly of levers B having four fulcrums E and a force exerting terminal F, and a weight sensor C which is usually made of a spring assembly with said force exerting terminal F arrested thereon. It is known that the weight sensor C actually serves as an intermediate means for transferring the sensed pressure to the pressure gauge D. The sensed pressure value can be learned from the display on the pressure gauge D. Although the above-stated scales have been welcomed by ordinary users, the mechanical structure connecting the weight sensor C to the gauge D is complicated.